1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic card connectors, and more particularly to a card ejection mechanism for an electronic card connector which has a guiding structure with a generally sea horse shaped contour.
2. Prior Art
As electronics technology advances, electronic cards are being more widely used with electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal computers, notebooks, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Electronic card connectors are adapted to connect electronic cards with the electronic devices, so that processing units in the devices can access information stored in the electronic cards. The electronic card may be removed and replaced with another electronic card; for example, when a different user wants to have access to the same electronic device. Card ejection mechanisms are thus used in the connectors for allowing convenient manual changeover of electronic cards when required.
An example of a conventional card connector is disclosed in Japan Patent Application No. 2000-2664. With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional card connector comprises an upper housing (not shown), a lower housing 14xe2x80x2, a plurality of contacts (not shown), and a card ejector 2xe2x80x2. The card ejector 2xe2x80x2 includes a spring 27xe2x80x2, a slide arm 26xe2x80x2, and a slide lever 24xe2x80x2 attached to the slide arm 26xe2x80x2. A heart-shaped block 200xe2x80x2 and a corresponding heart-shaped groove 201xe2x80x2 surrounding the block 200xe2x80x2 are formed in the slide arm 26xe2x80x2. The block 200xe2x80x2 has a pit portion 203xe2x80x2 and a tip portion 202xe2x80x2. The slide lever 24xe2x80x2 has an upper end 242xe2x80x2 and a lower end 244xe2x80x2. In operation of the ejector, the lower end 244xe2x80x2 of the slide lever 24xe2x80x2 slides in the groove 201xe2x80x2. When a card (not shown) is fully inserted into the connector, the lower end 244xe2x80x2 engages in the pit portion 203xe2x80x2. When the slide arm 26xe2x80x2 is pushed, the lower end 244xe2x80x2 exits the pit portion 203xe2x80x2, and the spring 27xe2x80x2 pushes the slide arm 26xe2x80x2 rearward to drive the inserted card to also move rearward. Thus, the inserted card is ejected from the connector. However, the heart-shaped block 200xe2x80x2 and the corresponding heart-shaped groove 201xe2x80x2 in the slide arm 26xe2x80x2 cannot effectively position the slide lever 24xe2x80x2 in a desired position. Therefore the heart-shaped block 200xe2x80x2 and the heart-shaped groove 201xe2x80x2 occupy an unduly large width.
An object of the present invention is to provide a card ejection mechanism for an electronic card connector that occupies a relative small space and offers a stable engagement between the ejection mechanism and the card connector.
To accomplish the above-mentioned object, an ejection mechanism for an electronic card connector includes a guiding structure, a lid, a slide rod, a slide block, an elastic element and a retaining assembly. The guiding structure is formed in a housing of the connector. The guiding structure includes a recess and an arcuate island formed in a middle of the recess. A protrusion is formed by the housing and protrudes in the recess. A second end of the slide rod is slidably fitted in the recess.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description.